The Demigod
by Akumagirl92
Summary: Alexandra Swan grew up learning about legends of Greek Gods, Shape shifters, Vampires, and many other supernatural creatures. Her "normal" life changes when her older half-sister, Bella, arrives to live with her making her life...well...weirder. She soon finds out that the legends are true and she is, in a a way, part of it. Join her through her journey of her bizarre life.
1. The Beginning

Lightning crashing.  
Thunder exploding.  
The King of the Gods, Zeus.  
His daughter of War, Athena.  
Both debating each other.  
The God of Gods arguing with his favorite daughter?  
Why? Over what?  
No one knows.  
Having enough, Athena walked away.  
She didn't want to hear anymore.  
She needed to cool off.  
She needed time.

Finding herself in a small place of greenery.  
Earthy green trees.  
Fresh, crisp air.  
Soft tears from the sky.  
Feeling at peace.  
_Forks, Washington. What a strange name for a beautiful place_, she thought.  
She strode around in the dark of night.  
Discovering how small the town was.  
She passed by a diner but soon walked back.  
The young man received her attention.  
There he was. Sitting alone.  
His rich dark hair.  
Chocolate brown eyes.  
Light colored skin.  
Oh, there was something about him.  
Something she could not figure out.  
It bothered her to no end.  
Deciding whether or not to talk to him.  
He seemed very upset and lonely.  
She absentmindedly opened the door and sat in the same booth, across from him.  
His head rose up. _Who is this strange, beautiful girl? Why is she sitting with me? _He wondered.  
Charlie was his name. Charlie Swan.  
Such a stranger to her but she feels like she's known him for all her life.  
He told her everything.  
About his life. His daughter. His former love.

Five months gone.  
Nine months gone.  
One year gone.  
She told him everything.  
What she was.  
Her life story.  
She was scared he would run off and tell everyone and leave her.  
She was wrong. He remained with her. Keeping her secret.  
He loved her. She loved him. That's all that matters.  
To show it she had a small diamond placed on her wedding finger.  
Husband and Wife.  
Her belly is enlarged holding two lives.  
Annabeth and Alexandra.  
Nine months pregnant and could give birth at any moment.

In Olympus, Zeus was grieving over his daughter. He let his temper get the best of him.  
He doesn't remember what they fought about.  
_Where is my Athena? It's my fault she's gone._

A week later Athena decided to visit her father.  
He has to know about his future granddaughters.  
Zeus' face lit up with happiness and gave a welcoming hug to his daughter.  
Both apologized for their actions.  
That's when the almighty Zeus took notice of her stomach.  
The father is mortal.  
Athena broke one of the rules.  
Gods and Goddesses cannot be with mortals.  
Zeus didn't become angry for his daughter clutched her belly and her face froze.  
Her eyes widened and her mouth took shape of an 'O'.  
Artemis, Hera, and Aphrodite came to her aid.  
The first child a healthy girl.  
Soft brown hair, pink full lips, sapphire eyes like her mother.  
The child had 'Goddess' radiating off of her.  
Annabeth Iris Lyrica Swan.  
The joy was demolished when the second born was out.  
She wasn't moving nor breathing.  
No signs of life from her.  
Athena was crushed.  
But Artemis had an idea.  
She recruited her day younger twin, Apollo.  
They were both going to use the spirit of the sun and moon to try and revive her.  
Athena was growing impatient with each passing minute.  
_Is she okay? Did her plan work?_  
Artemis stepped out with a smile painted on her face.  
There in her arms was the little bundle.  
Athena felt relief and bliss.  
Both her little darlings are okay.  
Both are alive.  
At that time, Athena let Hera hold Annabeth and held Alexandra instead.  
Her then dark hair was now as white as snow.  
Her emerald green eyes glistened as she looked up at her mother.  
Her rosy lips 'goo'ed and smiled.  
Her skin was a soft pale.  
She was mortal.  
This was Alexandra Rosalinda Carmen Angela Swan.  
Both daughters seem opposite but both are beautiful.

But good news always has to have bad news.  
Zeus didn't want to though he had to.  
Athena couldn't be with a mortal.  
Zeus gave her two days. Annabeth has to go to Camp Half-Blood whilst Alexandra has to stay in Forks.  
With those two days, Athena spent every minute of it with her family.  
She didn't want to leave but she had too.  
Athena's tears mixed with rain.  
She had to leave the love of her life.  
They shared a long passionate kiss.  
Her lips tingled.  
Charlie held Alexandra in his arms as he watched his love depart with Annabeth.

Ares, Persephone, Aphrodite, Perseus, Hebe, Hephaestus are the godparents of Annabeth.  
Hermes, Artemis, Apollo, Hercules, Sue, Harry are the godparents of Alexandra.


	2. - Alexandra Rosalie Carmen Angela Swan

**Hi name Akuma this story is my sister and i wanted to see if i can get her some more reader, Also this story has some Percy Jackson the Summery should have been the first clue, well enjoy the story and tell me how you like it!**

**I don't own Twilight and Percy Jackson  
**

- Alexandra Rosalie Carmen Angela Swan  
- 15  
- April 23  
- White Hair  
- Green eyes  
- Charlie Swan (Father), Isabella Swan (Half sister)  
- Harry and Sue Clearwater (godparents)  
- Seth and Leah Clearwater, Billy Black  
- Dyslexia  
-Waitress  
- Truck

Hey, I'm Alex. I live in Forks, Washington with my awesome father. I love it here in Forks. A lot of people complain about the weather here but I couldn't care less. It's just mother nature. Speaking of mothers, I don't know who mine is. I do have a picture of her and ,whoa, she is beautiful. I have her pale skin and lips. The rest I got from Dad except neither of my parents have green eyes or white hair. Every day I always feel like there's something missing in my life. Like I've forgotten something important. But for right now, I could care less. I just want to live my life. Speaking of my life, I'm good friends with the Clearwaters and Billy. I don't really know Jacob(even though we played together a lot when we were little) but I do know his sisters. I'm mostly out of the house studying at the library or working as a waitress where my dad met my mother. My dad was worried that I was out partying or something like most other girls do so he installed a tracker in my truck and I didn't even know. I found out he did that when he came to talk to me about it. I felt a little offended but I realized he was just worried and wanted to know I was safe. I'm the girl who stays home during the weekends. I'm the girl who doesn't cake her face with make up. I'm the girl who wears clothes she feels comfortable in. I'm the girl who cares about her education. I'm the girl who isn't athletic. I'm the girl who watches sports with my dad even though I have no idea what the games is about. I'm the girl who has no friends and is invisible at school. Anyways my sister Bella is coming to stay and tomorrow we pick her up from the airport.

**Read and Review please!**


	3. Your Welcome

**Hi there Akuma here i would like to give thanks to the people reading this story and you know who you are, well anyway let me not keep you waiting here the next chapter! Also my sister wrote this story i just help with idea's and Thank you LordDreadSigma for being my Beta and the Review :p!  
**

**I don't own Twilight and Percy Jackson  
**

Alex -

"Dad, could we take my truck instead."  
"Why not the cruiser?"  
"I just thought maybe it would keep down the gossip."  
"Okay, I'm driving."  
"I don't mind. I'm tired anyways."

I hand him the keys as we mount in the truck. He started the ignition and the truck hummed awake.

"You should really give yourself a break sometime."

Dad backed out from the driveway then began the road to Port Angeles.

"I can't. I need to keep my grades up and be at my job so I don't have to ask you for money all the time."  
"Why don't you take a few days off. Go out to parties, get a boyfriend, go wild at concerts."

I place my hand on his forehead. There is something definitely wrong with my dad. What kind of father would say that to his daughter? Especially about the boyfriend part. Most dads would kill their daughters' boyfriend.

"Dad, are you okay? Wait, unless you're not dad. Who are you and what have you done to my father."

He chuckled and removed my hand from his face. "I'm fine, Alex. I am your father. Just forget about what I just said."

"What _did _you say?" I jokingly raise my eyebrow.

"Good girl."

The rest of the ride was silent but it didn't bother me. This was normal to me. I found myself staring out the passenger window with headphones plugged into my ears playing music from my phone. I didn't realize I fell asleep until Charlie shook me awake. I quickly stop the music and stuff my phone and headphones into my pocket.

I was surprised to see it was filled with people. Most are probably going to Seattle. What would they want to do in a place like Forks or La Push? Though we do get our occasional tourist and hikers exploring the shops and the woods. Standing at the terminal, I searched through faces of the unfamiliar.  
_  
__Did she get on the right plane? _

Then there she was. She stumble over her suitcases but seemed to compose herself quite fine, hoping no eye(s) saw anything. I feel glad to know I'm not the only clumsy person in this world. I've always wondered how others seemed to walk so steadily without easily tripping over anything or flat surfaces. I called out her nickname as I jogged up to her. She searched around, her dark eyes finally settling on my face. I open my arms waiting for her to fill in the space. She shook her head but smiled as she hugged me. Dad finally caught up with us and had an awkward one arm hug with Bella. Though she tried to refuse, I held her suitcase and carry-on. Dad helped her carry the others as she only held a small cactus in her hands. Worry began to fill her eyes as we stepped out into the parking lot. Once we were at my truck, she seemed relieved and nodded a thanks to me. I knew she would feel embarrassed and weird if we were inside the cruiser.

The ride back was quiet with the exception of a few words exchanged between Charlie and Bella. My attention was focused on the green blurs passing the windows. Bella sat in the passenger and I was behind her. Her suitcases were next to me for I forgot to place the cover back on. The light blue, two story house came into view and I was ready to get out.

"Alex, why don't you show Bella her room. I'll handle these suitcases."  
"Are you sure you don't need any help?" I ask with concern.  
"I'm sure, now go on."  
"Okay!"

I jump up and take Bella's arm hostage, pulling her upstairs where her former bedroom was. Mine is right next to hers with the bathroom at the end of the hall and Charlie's is near the stairs.

"We replaced your crib, built you a desk, and got you this laptop. W left everything else the same because we thought you would like to decorate it the way you would like it to be."  
"Thanks." She sat down on her bed.  
"My room is right next to yours if you ever need anything." I leave her room.  
"Wait!" She stops me. "Who's truck is that outside? The red orange one."  
"Oh it's for this new girl in town. Her name starts with an I and ends in an A. This is her room."  
"That truck is for me?"  
"Nope, it's for Casper." I smirk.  
"Yes, it's for you Bella. I bought it off of Billy, do you remember him?" Dad said from behind me bringing in the last of her belongings.  
"Not really."  
"Well, you'll be able to meet him sometime." He says as he leaves downstairs.  
"Welcome home, Bella."  
"Thank you."  
"I love the view from your window. How it looks above the trees. Anyways, I'll leave you alone. You're probably tired from the plane ride."  
"Yeah, I feel the jet-lag coming on."  
"Okay."

I skip to my bedroom, flopping on my bed. It's so nice and comfortable, I could stay like this forever.

**Please read and review thank you!**


	4. That's Not Normal

**Hey Akuma here i just want to say sorry if you "[polyvore]" I'm going to try to post a link to my profile of the outfit of Alex, so just bare with me when you see that thank you! **

[polyvore]  
Alex-

I sit alone on the sofa listening to the soft taps on the windows. Foot steps grow louder with every step coming down the steps. The sleepy, mustached figure says 'Good morning' and continues to the kitchen. My attention converts back to the television with the news on screen. Nothing new, just the same.

"Morning." Bella sits down next to me.  
"Morning. There's food in the kitchen. Eggs, bacon, pancakes. Or cereal."  
"Pancakes sounds good. Did you make it all yourself?"  
"Yeah, I tend to wake up early everyday."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. I just do."

She simply nodded and retreated to the kitchen I just hope Dad didn't eat everything. Just at that time, my father walked out latching is belt on and slipping on his shoes.

_It's like he knew I said something about him._

"Anything on the news?" He asks.  
"Nope. Same old, same old."  
"Alright then, have a great time at school, girls!"  
"Bye, Charlie." Bella called from the other room.  
"Have fun at work, Dad." I say as he leaves.

I shut the television off out of boredom. I slink to the side, my head on a comfy pillow. We have at least an hour before school starts. What can I do until then? I can't go back to sleep because I have trouble. I already ate, maybe I'll have one more pancake. There is absolutely nothing on television. Dang it, no George Lopez. My guitar is in my room upstairs. I'm too comfortable to move. My phone is in my bag which is hanging on the rack.

"You ready to go?" Bella snapped me away from my thoughts.  
"Huh, we have about 40 minutes before school."  
"I want to arrive early."

I didn't want to question her even more so I followed her outside to her truck. I'm not allowed to drive my truck unless I'll be staying long in the library or if I have work. I guess Dad told her when I was snoozing since she didn't say anything. The truck roared to life like an angry lion. I snap on my seat belt and turn the radio on as Bella backs out. I do the same routine every time I'm in a vehicle when someone else besides me is driving. I lay my head against the window and watch the scene of nature. The picture was replace by a building called 'Forks High'.

"Do you know where The front office is?" Bella asked me.  
"Just follow me!"

I skip to the office but stand in front of it. I told my sister to introduce herself to Miss April and she'll help her with everything. She's a nice lady. I love her red hair. Guess where I'm going? I'm going to a magical place where there's mostly fictional character and extraordinary plots. NARNIA! Hahahaha! Okay, it wasn't funny.

I sat against a large bookshelf on the floor reading The Hunger Games. I became totally obsessed with the series ever since it came out. The bad thing is my dyslexia gets in the way. I have to read a word, sentence or phrase over and over until I know I got it right. It's quiet in the library. I like it, maybe I should come to school earlier nowadays. Later in the day, the silence is ruined by girls who are 'studying', guys that come here just throw paper whatevers at each other, and the snobby 'populars' that log into the computers to read retarded gossip then get so booty-tickled over it.

With every word that I managed to read, those people begin to fill the tables. They are such idiots. We come to school to be smart. What are they doing during class? Do they even go to class? The bell chimes signaling the start of classes. Passing by the librarian, Mrs. Johnson, I say my goodbyes to her. She's helped me a lot during school. She's tutored me and gave me tips on reading. She has dyslexia, too.

Period 1. Espanol. Some of the freshman are so annoying.

*Lunch*

Sitting in my usual seat, I hold the book in one hand and a ham sandwich in the other. There was a lot more ruckus going on than usual. I peek over my book in time to see two guys plant a smooch either side of Bella's cheek. Then a another guy kissed her cheek as well. Her face had a modest smile but her eyes say 'I hope it never happens again'. Most guys around the cafeteria are peeking a look at her and girls send glare daggers at her. That's not normal. People don't react this way about new people, especially girls. Brown eyes connected to mine telling me 'I'm sorry for not sitting with you'. I smile telling my sister it's fine. Her eyes go from me to the door.

In walk the Cullens. They keep to themselves a lot and only talk to each other. Though, I accidentally bumped into Rosalie one time when I was running out of the library. She was surprisingly nice despite the mean or emotionless look she seems to have on her face. She even helped me pick up my books. I've noticed before in the past at lunch they would sit in a certain spot but if people started to get too close to them, they would move. Finally, they settled in the table in front of me. Nearest to the door, next to the windows. It's like they don't seem to mind sitting there, most likely because I don't gawk over at them.

I glanced up from my book and look at each one of them.

_Why are people so starstruck over the Cullens? Yeah, they're attractive but there people too. People don't like to be stared at 24/7._At the exact moment I ended my thought, I could've sworn I saw the corners of Edward's lips go up. His siblings gave him questioning looks then he told them about whatever he was smiling about. I simply picked up where I left off on my book. Then I started to have an unusual feeling that people were staring at me. I looked up...no one. Strange.

*Parking Lot*

"How was your first day, Bells?" I ask her using my personal nickname for her.  
"It was...interesting. You know that guy Edward?" She turns to me as the truck roared to life.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I sit next to him in biology but he was sitting as far away from me as possible. Do I stink?"  
I chuckle and say, "It depends if you showered or not. I'm just kidding. You don't."  
"Oh, maybe it wasn't my smell that had him wanting to change classes." She began on the road.  
"How do you know he wanted to change classes?"  
"I walked to the front office to give my paperwork to Miss April but he was there arguing with her in hush tones but I've managed to hear some of what he said."  
"That's strange."

**Thank you for Reading and Please Review**


	5. Nearly Crushed

**Hi Akuma here just wanted to say sorry if you see [ polyvore ] I'm still new to the site and I'm trying to figure it out, I'll try and post the site on my bio if i can, if not then go to polyvore and look up dream to dream so you can see the outfits**

[polyvore]  
Alex-

No school for me today. I was vomiting real bad this morning and my stomach hurts horribly. So here I am, after many attempts to close my eyes, my lids shut for one second until I'm being shook.

"Come on, Alex. Bella is in the hospital."

With those words I shot up on my feet, ignoring the dizziness and the mini black out in my eyes. Sadly, I left my blanket and pillows behind. I hopped into the cruiser and off we went. Questions swarming in my head.

_What happened to Bella?__  
__Is she okay?__  
__Is she hurt?__  
__Why isn't dad answering these questions?__  
_  
He pulled into the parking lot and we zoomed inside. The receptionist automatically informed us what room Bella was in. I told dad I would go in first, he needs to cool off. I walk into the room and see Tyler repeatedly apologizing to my sister. He looks a lot worse. Blood is showing through the bandages that are tightly wrapped around his head. Scratches displayed on his cheeks. Bella is a different story. No signs of scratches, bruises, bumps, and/or blood.

"Hey, Bells."  
"Hey."  
"What happened?" I gesture towards Tyler.  
"It's kind of complicated. But for short, I was about to be crushed by a van until I was saved."  
"Saved? By who?"  
"E-"  
"Bella! Are you okay?" Dad stormed in.  
"Yes, I still alive."  
"Alright, let's go. I already spoke to the doctor."

Tyler started apologizing again but Dad shut his curtains and we left. In the hallway stood Edward.

"Dad, I need to talk to someone real quick. I'll meet you downstairs." She said as she walked towards the bronze haired Cullen.

We walked downstairs to the waiting room near the entrance. I hate elevators. I always fear that it might get stuck or it would speed down to my doom. Sorry if I'm scaring you but it's just how I feel. Dad and I waited patiently in the waiting room. In between he got coffee and he got me hot chocolate. Yummy! I've noticed people from my school here too. Like Jessica, Mike, Eric. Of course they don't recognize me.

Bella finally came down from they elevator and immediately she was bombarded with questions from her new set of friends. She pushed past them with a bit of difficulty but managed to come through. Her hands on her elbows hugging herself, she just wanting to get this over with.

When we arrived home, Dad told Bella to call her mother. She was appalled and slammed the cruiser door. She had to calm her mom down repeating that she was okay and well. Dad and I cautiously watched her in case she fainted or something. Dad found out from Dr. Cullen that she hit her head but it wasn't as serious as a concussion. Thank goodness!

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	6. Awkward Lunch

**Hi Akuma here for the sorry for the long wait for this chapter i lost my USB in my room and i just found it with the help of my brother lol so I'm going to post two chapters today **

**I don't own Twilight and Percy Jackson but my sister owns the plot of the story lol  
**

"Hi!"

I peeked up from my book. I was finally starting Catching Fire. But that wasn't the scoop here. Edward Cullen was sitting across from me. Why? I don't know.

"Hi." I said in a soft voice.  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked with a smile.  
"No." I stared at the table but looked up again. "Thank you for saving my sister."  
"Your sister?" He cocked his eyebrow.  
"Bella." I mumbled. I wasn't expecting him to hear me but he did.  
"Oh, she's your sister?" Something inside me tells me that he already knew that.  
"Actually she's my half-sister. Speaking of, she's right over there." I gestured my head.

He swiftly turned his head and stared at her. I saw Jessica whisper to Bella. Her head snapped up and looked over to him then Edward raised his hand and motioned with his index finger for her to join us. I went back to my book but to my dismay I'm having trouble already.

_Dang it! __  
__Should I ask?_

"Could you help me with something?" I ask Edward.  
"Uh, sure."

I turn the book around point to the phrase.

"What does that say?"  
"'The woods have always been our place of safety..'" He read with ease.  
"Thank you."

Bella made it to the table and sat down next to me. I started to feel like a third-wheeler and things got awkwardly quiet so I stood up announcing I would be in the library. The stares from both Bella's group and the Cullens had me feeling uncomfortable. At least I received some peace and quiet from the library. Well, almost. Those idiot guys were there again. Oh, how I wanted to chuck my chair at them. Sadly, me being me, I didn't do that no matter how tempting it was. Thankfully, the bell rang and classes passed by like a blur.

As I stepped into the parking lot, I couldn't find the familiar brown hair. I looked around but she was no where in sight.

"You're Alexandra Swan." The pixie-haired like girl asked me.  
"Alex." I corrected.  
"You're sister left home early so Edward asked me to take you home." She kindly smiled.  
"Why did she go home early? Is she okay?" Concern in my voice.  
"She just go a little woozy. There was a blood lab in Biology."  
"Oh." I exaggerate the 'O' in realization.

Bella never did well with blood even if it was her own. Just the thought of it made her want to puke. Though I'm sort of the same, just not as bad. I walk to my sister's truck with Alice following right behind me. We mount into the unlocked truck but then I just realized something.

"How are you supposed to drive me? She took her k-"

Alice started to play with the wire's until the truck roared to life.

"Or you could just hot-wire it."

I kept my eyes out the window; constantly reminding myself the Alice was driving and not Bella. I had little conversation with her. I'm nervous and shy around people I don't really know. There wasn't much to say, really. She parked the truck in front of a light blue house. I got confused but then I just remembered it was where I live. Alice messed with the wires again in result, the truck powered off. Once she was finished, she put everything back into place like nothing ever happened.

"How are you going to get home?"  
"I'll walk."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, it's okay." She jogged out of the truck before I could say anything else.

I felt bad that she had to walk home by herself. I walk in seeing Bella on the couch with a moist towelette placed on her forehead.

"Hey, dizzy-head." I placed her head onto my lap.  
"Hi. I'm sorry-"  
"It's fine. Alice explained everything. All she had to say was 'blood' then I just knew."  
"Oh."

We remained quiet for a period of time until she broke it.

"Would you like to go to a beach trip with me?"  
"In La Push?"

She nodded in hopes of me saying yes. I didn't really want to go anywhere. For once, I decided on taking Dad's advice of a break. Why not start now? Besides, since she just told me the names of the people going; I became even more reluctant. Mush to her disappointment, I denied her invite. If Jessica will be there then most likely Lauren would be there, too. She's one of the gossip-eating, snotty 'populars'. Before, she was the goody-two shoes until the 8th grade. Let's just say she changed. A lot.

Ever since Bella went with Angela and Jessica to go dress shopping, she's been acting a bit strange and secretive. I catch her staring at me sometimes which is starting to freak me out. Then again she seems dazed like she's in her own little fairy tale in her mind. She's become real close to Edward so it probably has something to do with him. Billy and Jacob came over. I finally had gotten to meet Jake, even though I met him before when we were little. But time passed and we became strangers again until that day. I was surprised at myself at how easily I could talk to him. Before they left, Jake gave me his number. I might have did a happy dance in my room that night. Or I might not have. I'm not telling.

**Please read and review!**


	7. From Baseball to Goodbye

**I don't own Twilight and Percy Jackson but my sister owns the plot of the story lol**

As I got home from work, I saw a vehicle depart from my driveway. It looked like the Black's car. I parked my truck and sulked inside the house. From a distance I could hear my sister speaking on the phone. An engine was heard in the garage until it stopped and in swooped Charlie.

"Hey, sweetheart." Dad said.  
"Hey, dad. How was work?"  
"Eh, you know, same old. How about you?"  
"There were some of the loud mouthed customers who did nothing about their bratty kids."  
"How bad was it?"  
"So bad. Once they left, everyone, I mean everyone, cheered when they left."  
"Oh, that's bad. Well, I'm going to go eat. You coming?"  
"Yeah, just let me change my clothes."

I skip up the stairs into my room and change my clothing.

Midway down the steps my phone starts to play Good Life (From One Republic).

"Hey, Seth!" I answer.  
"Hey! My dad wants to know if you got the fish fry."  
"Um, I'm not sure. Let me go ask."

I hold my phone against my shoulder, continuing down the stairs. I was about to ask my sister about the fish but I see my dad with a plate of it in his hands already.

"Yeah, we got it, Seth. My dad already started eating it."  
"I didn't start eating it." Dad protests but lifts a piece of it into his mouth.  
"Now you did." I smile.  
Seth laughs. "Okay, have great day, Lexi."  
"You too, Setharoo. Tell your dad I said 'Thanks' and say 'Hi' to your mom and sister for me."  
"Sure thing. Bye."  
"Bye."

Such a nice kid. If your wondering why Good Life is his ringtone, it's because he's always laughing, smiling, having fun with his life. He can turn someone's frown upside down.

The door bell rang just as I was about to sit down. Bella yelled that she would answer it but I beat her to the door. I was shocked to see the person standing in front of me even though he gave my sister and I rides to school, occasionally.

_I hope Dad doesn't do anything._I pray in my mind.

"Edward." Bella says from behind me.  
"Bella. Alex." He nods.

I nod back. I step aside so he could come inside then I close the door. Dad came in and offered to take his jacket.

"Call me, Charlie." Dad said. "Sit here." He motioned to the couch.

Bella had to sit next to dad and I sat next to her. I didn't get the point though, nothing much was said and the couple left.

"Go away, Edward!" Bella screams as she runs in.

I shoot up from the couch following her up the stairs. She shuts her door in front of my face. Dad and I start pounding on her door, calling her name, asking what happened.

"I broke up with him!" She shouts.

She unlocked the door pushing roughly past us. She ran down the stairs with a bag over her shoulder

"I thought you liked him." I question her.

Dad caught her arm causing her to spin around.

"I do like him, that's the problem! I can't do this anymore! I can't put down any more roots here! I don't want to end up trapped in this stupid, boring town like Mom! I'm not going to make the same dumb mistake she did! I hate it, I can't stay here another minute!" She ranted with tears beaming down her face.

Dad's hand dropped from her arm. I stared at her with shock, confusion, and hurt.

"Stupid, boring town?" I croak out.

_After all this time, I was beginning to think she was liking it here._

"You can't leave now. It's dark." Dad tries to reassure her.

She walks away heading for the door. "I'll sleep in the truck if I get tired."

"Just wait another week," he pleaded. "Renee will be back by then."

"What?" She asked, still not turning around.

"She called while you were out. Things aren't going so well in Florida, and if Phil doesn't get signed by the end of the week, they're going back to Arizona. The assistant coach of the Sidewinders said they might have a spot for another shortstop."

She shook her head, muttering that she had a key. Her hand touched the knob but as angrily as she could she yelled, "Just let me go, Charlie! It didn't work out, okay? I really, really hate Forks!"

We both stood frozen in our spot. If she wants to go, fine! I shut the door and I was startled by the sound I heard. Sniffing. Silent crying. My father, for the first time before my eyes, crying. Sitting down on the couch with his face buried in his hands. I felt horrible seeing him breakdown. How could Bella do this?

**Please read and review!**


	8. Clumsier than me

Ever since Bella's departure, things have been unbearably silent. I go straight to school then straight home unless I have work. Dad hasn't spoke at all. Like it was his fault. But I told him countless times that it wasn't. Then that one morning when he received the phone call , the silence was broken.

Now here I am. At the hospital. My hand on the door knob. I take a deep breath and slowly walked inside. She's awake; her eyes settling on my face. I wanted to tell her how much she hurt Charlie. I wanted to ask her why she really left. I felt like there was some other reason she left. But I don't think she needs someone pressing on her now, or ever. Frozen in my spot; no words coming out. Bronzed-haired sleeping figure sleeping on the couch.

"Come sit over here." Her voice tired.  
"I'm scared." My eyes observing her scratched face.  
"Of?"  
"I'm scared of tripping over the wires and plugging them out."

A grin spread on her face followed by an amused laugh. My feet cautiously took me to the chair placed next to her. Bella turned her head enough to look at me and not hurt herself. I hope this doesn't happen to me when I'm on the stairs. Ouch.

"Was that so hard?" She chuckles.  
"Very. I nearly had a heart attack." I dramatically placed my hand over my chest.  
"If you did, there would have been a doctor here."  
"Do you think he could cure clumsiness?"  
"No. I don't think so."  
"Dang it. I was hoping for a 'yes'. If _Guinness World Records_ had something for 'World's Clumsiest Person', you would win hands down." I randomly thought aloud.  
"That is," Bella paused, "so true. I mean, who falls down two flight of stairs then out a window."  
"You do."

She and I had a sisterly moment where we laughed at the same time. Although I'm still upset that she left the way she did, she is still my sister no matter what.

Bella made it back home in time for the dance and, of course, her date was Edward. She looked beautiful with the blue dress. I didn't attend the dance. I don't dance nor do I know how to. I'm glad I stayed home because the Clearwater's came over. It was so much fun! At first we watched Grown Ups, that's not a movie to show your kids but we watched it anyways since they know we're mature for it. Then we had a football game, me and Harry vs. Seth and Charlie (Sue and Leah sat in the sidelines keeping score), I enjoyed it even when I fell. Which was a multiple of times. Lastly, the ladies and I cooked dinner and talked about funny stories that happened to us. It was greatest day of my life.


	9. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I yelled as I jumped on Bella's bed.

She sat up screaming but when she saw my face, she hit me with her pillow. I fell on the bed at first, but I ended bouncing off onto the floor. No, I wasn't mad. Instead, I was laughing like a maniac. My sister couldn't help but join my fit of giggles. Dad walked in with a raised eyebrow staring at us.

"Alex," He began, "I told you to surprise her and wish her a happy birthday."  
"I did. My surprise was scaring the crap out of her." I said while laughing.

I propped myself onto my feet, standing next to my dad. I hand her a digital camera that was from dad and I. Charlie gave her a scrapbook that was from her mother. She muttered that we shouldn't have gotten her anything but smiled and said, "Thank you" anyways. Bella now has a curfew and visiting hours. The visiting hours are more for Edward. Dad kinda blames Edward for the reason why she left. In my opinion, it was nobody's fault. You can't change how someone feels about something. I think.

School was just like every other day except for a few changes. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper graduated. Bella, Edward, Alice sit with Jessica and the others at lunch. I'm still a loner but I don't mind. That night Bella went with Edward to his house for her birthday as I stayed with Dad watching Mariners vs. Sox game. When Bella arrived back, her arm was bandaged. Of course, Dad asked why and she said she tripped.

_The World's Most Clumsiest Person in the World is..._I don't need to finish that sentence. After the game, I let my feet walk me to my room. As I passed by my sister's room, I could hear another voice but I ignored because I was too tired.

The day after her birthday, Bella was taking pictures of Edward, Dad, and me. It was funny to see my Dad's slightly annoyed face when Bells was taking pictures of him. He doesn't like photographs being taken of him. I could care less if my face looks retarded. Although I found it awkward when dad told me to stand next to the couple for a picture.

*Day After*

"Bella! You here?" I called out leaving my things on the couch.

I skipped up the steps walking into her empty bedroom. She couldn't be in the bathroom since the door is wide open and the lights are. No sign of movement anywhere but my own. She's not with Edward. She doesn't have work today. Her truck is here but not her. Where the heck could she be? My heart started racing as I frantically searched around and outside the house for her. I paced outside with the phone to my ear waiting for dad to answer. He finally answered and I told him everything without letting him say 'Hello'. It started getting darker with each passing second. My dad finally arrived with Harry, Billy, and Jacob along side him. I didn't notice the worried tears slipping down my cold cheeks. Dad sat me down on a chair whilst Jacob was hugging me, telling me 'everything is going to be fine', 'we'll find Bella', blah blah blah. I didn't really listen to him; I just wanted to see my sister's face.

My wish came true. She was being carried by one of the guys Harry called over. Dad took Bella into his arms but he struggled a bit. I opened the front door to our house and he took off Bella's wet jacket off and laid her down on the couch. I came back downstairs with a bundle of blankets in my arms. I sat down at the end of my sister's feet but she stood up and hugged me around the waist with her head on my lap. I covered her with the blanket then brushed her hair back until she fell asleep.

Bella has been depressed ever since the Cullens left town. She would sit alone at school, stay in her room for the entire day, mope around the house. She lost interest in everything. I tried talking to her but she would just ignore me or just push me away. What's worse is that she would scream in the middle of the night like she was being and I haven't been able to get a full nights rest. It's been this way for 4 months. One morning, during breakfast, Dad had enough and slammed his fist down on the table saying he was going to send Bells home to Renee. Bella just said she'll make plans with Jessica and that was the end of the conversation.

My sister seemed to be in a better mood since she hung out with Jacob. She's with him again and Dad, Harry, Billy, and I are going to Billy's for dinner. We sat outside with spaghetti filled plates, that Sue cooked, on our laps. Seth and I talked to each other since Bella and Jacob were in deep into conversation. Seth and I cut in a few times but gave up.

"You _like_ him don't you?" Seth smirked.  
"Who?" I askeed 'oblivious'.  
"You know who I'm talking about." He nudged my arm.  
"No, I don't know who you're talking about."  
"I'm talking about that guy who's name starts with 'Jacob' and ends with 'Black'."  
"Could I get another hint?" I tease.

Seth rolled his eyes, shaking his head. I laughed and bumped him lightly.

"I'm just kidding."  
"You didn't answer my question." He sang. "Do you like him?"  
"Yeah, I like him. He's a cool friend."  
"You know what I meant." He narrowed his eyes at me.  
"It would be very awkward for me to tell you the answer to that."  
"Well, it kind of obvious you like him. I could see it, Leah could see it, my mom could see it, my dad, Billy..."  
"What?"  
"Your dad..."He continued.  
"Everyone could see it except your crush himself. I don't know about your sister."  
"My dad knows?"  
"Yeah, I overheard him talking to my dad, mom, and Billy."  
"Yup, that isn't very awkward at all." I sarcastically said.

We spent the rest of our time talking about music related topics. Despite being 'ignored' by 'my crush', I actually had a good time. What bugged me about today was when the adults glanced at me from time to time. Like they know something about me that I don't. It's really hitting my curiosity.

**Read and review please!**


	10. Greek Gods

**Hi Akuma here sorry for the wait on the story I lost My USB but now i found it and will Post two chapter for you guys so enjoy the story **

**I don't own Twilight or Percy Jaskson  
**

It was just another day. Bella is out, probably annoying Jacob and/or Billy. Dad is just about to leave until he stopped at the front door.

"Alex, what's your opinion about Greek Gods?"  
"Your about to leave on the search for bear-sized, mutant wolves and all that's running through your head is my opinion on Greek Gods and Goddesses." I cross my arms. "Seriously, Dad."  
"Would you just answer the question. I'm just curious."  
"You don't want to hear my thoughts on Zeus."  
"Why not? It's okay, you can tell me."  
"I think he's a man whore. He cheats on Hera and he has kids everywhere. I'm mean he's supposed to be protector of marriage and household."  
"Oh." It was all my dad could manage to say.

He then asked me who my favorite was. Without a second thought, I said Athena. All the stories my dad told me about my mom reminds me of Athena, somehow. Dad seemed pleased with that answer and off he went. I remained home until I received a phone call from Seth.

My heart was pounding against my chest. Tears threatened to blur my vision. I wanted to get to the hospital fast. I've managed to get there without any obstacles and burst into the room to see him. Billy was on his right while I was on his left. His hand was cold. He was so still. I wanted to see his constant smile. I wanted to see his eyes that never filled with worry. I wanted him to wake up. For his family. For Billy. For Dad. For me.

Doctors and nurses rushed in. Billy was tugging me. His words were inaudible to my ears. Everything was. But I knew he wanted me to leave. I couldn't leave, I didn't want to. Dad had to carry me away.

So, here we are now. Staring at the door across from us. Waiting for nothing but good news to walk out of the door. Then the doctor walked out with his head hanging low. He looked up and his eyes already told us what happened.

"He's gone."

I am surprised I made it home safely. I hope the others did so as well. My dad and Sue remained at the hospital to talk about funeral plans.

I dragged my feet to my front door. All I want to do is lay down. I closed the door right behind me then slid down to the floor against it. I heard someone call out my name but I thought I was imagining. Hugging my legs to my chest, I lay my head down on my knees.

"Alex?"

The voice sounded more clearer this time. I couldn't respond. No matter how much I wanted to reply back, I could find my voice; I was frozen in my spot. A pair of cold hands held my hands and swiftly pulled me up. I couldn't find my strength to lift my head. A different pair of cold, damp hands lifted my head. It was my sister.

"You okay?" She asked.

I wanted to ask her why she was wet to avoid the subject but instead I said, "He's gone."

It was barely audible to my own ears but I know she heard it.

"Harry?"

I nodded my head once, trying to fight back the tears.

"Alice?" It took me a while to realize it was me who said it.

She smiled at me and her eyes showed sympathy. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me or I was having visions but I wasn't. She is standing right in front of me. Alice guided me up the stairs and into my room. She tucked me in like I was a child then left. Tears slowly trickled down the side of my face until I fell asleep.

**read and review please!**


	11. Cupcakes, Soccer And the Questions

**Hi Akuma here i was reading and it seem i got some of the chapter mix up but i fix it already and sorry for the confusing read **

It was difficult for me to stay at the funeral. I was really hoping he would get up and say, "Haha! Gotcha!" Then everyone would be mad at him for pulling such a stunt and throw our tissues at him but that wasn't going to happen. He's gone and he's not coming back. What hurt the most was to see Seth cry. He's lost his father who was his best friend besides me.

When we arrived home, Bella was no where to be found. Jacob was there but only spoke to Dad then shoved past me. I almost didn't recognize him. He's changed dramatically. His hair is shorter, a tattoo on his forearm, and rippling muscles. He seemed very upset by something when he left. Dad lost it. He called Alice; no answer. Billy; no answer. Called everyone he knew; no answer. A note was all we found saying Edward was in some sort of trouble. The one in trouble when she gets back is my sister.

She arrived three days later. She was in Edward's arms, sleepy as ever. He guided her up to her room then, before he left, Dad told him he is never to walk through the door. After dad turns his back I send him an apologetic look. I mean it wasn't like he intended for Bella to go after him.

School was normal. As if the Cullens never left and my sister wasn't lifeless. Jacob doesn't swing by at the house anymore or call. Billy comes by himself sometimes bringing along Sue. Leah and Seth don't answer my calls or call me back. I just figured maybe they are both still upset so I leave them be.

"Billy invited us to a playoff party tomorrow." Dad sat down with me at the table.  
"Mhmm." I ushered him to go on, placing my book down.  
"You don't have any plans, do you?"  
"Dad, I don't work on the weekends plus I don't have any friends besides Seth, Leah, Alice, and Edward."

I ignored the displeasing grunt when I said the name of my sister's boyfriend.

"I thought you were friends with Jacob, too." He eyed me curiously.  
"Nope."  
"Why not?"  
"We don't talk and he never really pays attention to me. His whole world evolves around Bella."  
"Oh," he said ignoring my last comment.  
"Will there be anybody else at the 'party'?" I ask.  
"The Clearwater's, Black's, Uley's..."  
"I'm in." I say.

I wanted to see Seth, hoping he's holding up.

[polyvore]

"Dad, this doesn't look like Billy's or Sue's house." I stare at the beautiful house.  
"We are at Sam Uley's house." He says as he parks.  
"Sam Uley? The same one that found Bells?"  
"Yes, that one. What other Sam Uley's are there?"  
"I was just checking."

At the moment we shut the door, Sue walked out with a dish towel in her hands. She grinned, motioning her hand to come inside. When we walked in there was only three people (now five) inside. Billy waved at us and that was my dad's cue. After hanging up my jacket, I followed Sue into the kitchen meeting Emily. It's been so long since I've seen her. The only new thing about her is the deep scars on her face. But I didn't pay much attention to it. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail with my bangs meeting my brows and strands of hair falling to the side of my face. I was frosting cupcakes when Emily spoke up.

"Alex, why have you not come to visit me?" She asked with a hand on her hip.  
"I didn't know you lived her let alone that you're Sam's fiance." I defended.

I know Sam but we haven't talked much since the funeral.

"I thought Leah or Seth told you."Sue furrowed her eyebrows.  
"They forgot to mention it." I shrugged. "Speaking of, where are they?"

Sue seemed to stiffen for a second looking back at Emily but gained back her composure.

"They're, uh, helping Sam pick up a few things for the party." She replied with an innocent smile at the end.

_Okay? There's something going on around here._

"So, Alex, do you have a boyfriend?" Emily asked after an awkward moment.  
"Not that I know of!" Dad yelled from the living room.  
"Eavesdropper!" I shouted. "But no, I don't have a boyfriend."  
"How could you not? You're beautiful!" Pure shock in Em's voice.  
"Everyone seems to prefer Bella." I say like it's no big deal.  
"Where is she?"  
"She left with her boyfriend to visit her mother in Jacksonville."

On the 3rd to last tray of cupcakes the sound of footsteps and male laughter could be heard entering the house. From the corner of my eyes, I saw the plant at the edge of the counter shake.

"Whatcha doin, Seth?" I casually asked.

He popped up with a look of shock. I squirted some of the chocolate icing on his cheek. Leah came over laughing.

"She got you." She said smiling.

She wiped some of the icing off his cheek then licked it off her finger. She hugged me then skipped away to the living room. I looked back laughing when I saw Seth trying to lick the chocolate off. I handed him a napkin and helped him clean it off. He hugged me afterwards. His skin was really warm. I thought he had a fever but he looks fine.

"Hey, Snow." Sam messed with my hair.  
"Hello, Sammy." Some of his buddies laughed at his nickname.

Seth almost made off with a cupcake until I caught him. He helped me with icing the rest of them. One of Sam's friends cleared his throat interrupting Sam's kiss with Emily.

"Oh! Snow these are some of my friends. That's Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, and you already Jacob."  
"Uh huh."

Paul nodded, Jared smiled, Embry shyly waved, Quil winked, and I didn't pay attention to Jacob.

"Guys," Sam continued, "this is Alex."  
"Where's Bella?" Jacob suddenly asked.  
"I told you." I whispered to Sue and Emily.  
"Jake," Quil slapped his shoulder, "how do expect her to know her Bella?"  
"Cause Bella is my half-sister, duh." I smiled at Quil.  
"She's with Edward in Jacksonville." I said while looking at the cupcakes.

Sam tried taking one of them but Emily slapped his hand telling to wait until the food is ready. Jared complained he was hungry like a child. I ate a cupcake in front of him to rub it in his face.

"She ate a cupcake!" Jared pointed at me accusingly.  
"No I didn't." I take another bite.  
"She said she didn't so she didn't." Emily played along.  
"What? She is eating it right in front of you." He pointed at me again.  
"Pointing is rude!" I pointed at him.  
"Jared, no pointing." Sam spoke with a fatherly stern voice.

We all laughed at his 'mad' pouting face. He's hilarious. I could be myself around these guys. The food was already finished so we all gathered at the table. Emily and Sue purposely sat me next to Jacob. Good thing Seth was next to me. Chattering and the utensils hitting the plate was all you could hear. I reached for the spoon to get more mashed potatoes but my hand met with Jacob's hand at the same time. We pulled our hands back quickly hoping no one saw that.

_Sparks?_

It was game time but I remained at the table the ladies. All three had a sly smirk on her face. Oh, no. They saw.

"So how did his hand feel?" Leah crossed her arms.  
"Who's hand?" I innocently ask.  
"You know who." Emily giggled.  
"I never touched Voldemort's hand. Wait, he's real?"  
Leah rolled her eyes and bumped my shoulder.  
"You know who we're talking about." Sue placed her head on her hand.

I blushed scarlet stuttering on what to say. Thankfully, Seth pulled me away playoff is over so that means we're having a match of our own. We're playing soccer in place of football. Reason being Paul forgot to bring the football.

Team 1: Leah, Jacob, Sam, and Embry.  
Team 2 : Me, Seth, Paul, Jared, and Quil.

We're on our last goal but we're tied. 23-23. Whichever team gets the last score, wins. I had the ball, almost to the goal , but Jacob caught my waist preventing me from going any further. I managed to kick the ball far enough to Quil.

"No fair, cheater." I chuckled pushing Jacob's arm. He didn't move an inch.

That's when our eyes connected. His eyes became soft with admiration. I had an overwhelming temptation to embrace him, kiss him. I couldn't look away but I forced myself to. Why would he look at me like that? He never acknowledged my presence. He never talked to me unless it involved Bella. Why the sudden change? Why did I have those...urges?

"Our team wins!" Paul boomed.

I masked my confusion with happiness. I cheered with my team while the other looked upon us.

"They had an extra player." Embry frowned.  
"Don't hate the player," I said.  
Seth finished," hate the game!"

That night in my room I couldn't help but wonder _why_?

_Why did he look at me like that?_

**Any review, and etc. click the button on the bottom and thank for reading**_  
_


	12. Is This What Happens To Me If Don't Go

**Hi Akuma here sorry i took to long i lost my USB again and i found it again i had to post a story for you guys, And By the way HAPPY NEW YEARS to the Reader and thank you for Reading **

[polyvore]

"Hey." Bella sits next to me on the couch.  
"Hey."  
"Alice wanted to know if you wanted to go to the graduation party."  
"Me? Party? That's a bad idea."  
"Aw, come on. It won't be that bad."  
"No, I'd much rather stay here."  
"Are you sure?" She stood up.  
"One hundred percent."  
"Okay. If Alice starts to question me 'why' then I'll leave you to answer her."

I knew this is one of her little tricks to get me to go but I'm not falling for it. She's lingering by the door so I stand up to open the door.

"Fine." I smirk. "Have fun _dancing_!"

Her response was rolling her eyes, leaving. I fall back onto the couch thinking of what to do. Our street is empty since our neighbors left for vacation and/or they traveled with their child to the college he or she wanted to attend. I sat up when I heard the plates rattle in the kitchen. At first, I thought it was Dad until he came downstairs. I followed him outside into the cold night. He had his hand cupped around a golden pen he always had in his shirt pocket. The ground violently shook with every loud 'boom'. Branches snapped and the trees slump to the side.

_What the-_

I liked to have believed that I was dreaming when the cyclops emerged from the house but it seemed too real. His eye searched around until it locked on me. A devious smile playing at his lips and I did what a scared girl like me could do.

I ran behind my dad like a boss. Actually, like a wimp.

I was expecting my dad to pull my scared butt away from the monster, but no. He pulled me in front of him handing me the pen. What am I supposed to do with it? Scribble on him to death?

_Don't mess with me giant, scary cyclops! I have the Pen of Darkness.__It writes with black ink!__With glitter!_

"Push the pen, Alex!" Dad yelled.  
"What?! It's not going to-"

I stare at the different object in my hand.

"-turn into a cool sword." I finish my sentence.

The cyclops was striding his way over to me. I have no idea what happened. I guess my unknown instincts kicked in. Somehow I just knew how to use the pen, er, sword. I cut his toes,slashed his feet, wounded his legs. He was taller than my house. He knocked the sword out of my hands leaving me defenseless. I put my hands up to protect myself from his up-coming swing until he flew on his back. He held his face crying, running away.

_Where the heck did this tree come from?!_

I glanced down at my hands for a second.

_Wait! Where's dad?_

He was leaning against his tree near my and Bella's window. No trace of fear or shock or anything on his face. His expression was more like 'Uh, oh'. I could tell from his eyes that he knew something. He knew this was going to happen.

"Dad, what's going on? What's happening? Why did that thing come after me?"

I am really close to sobbing. I am extremely confused and I'm scared that it will come back again. He clicked the sword, changing back into a pen. He guided me inside and sat me down then he walked into the kitchen calling someone. I was full on shaking with fear.

Dad drove to Billy's house. Billy, Sue, Emily, and Sam are the only ones there.

_Why are we here? Why can't he just tell me what's going on?_

I was clutching the edge of my chair, nervous of what their about to tell me. Is it something bad?

"Alex," Dad started, "you're a demigod."  
"Dad, if this is a joke, it's not funny."  
"It's not a joke."  
"How am I a demigod?"  
"You're mother is Athena. Goddess of war and wisdom."  
"My...my mother..is..." I stuttered.

Now that I remember, when dad gave me a picture of my mom I never asked what her name was. It was always just 'mom'. I've always wondered what happened to her but I never asked either. Sometimes I would see my dad staring at his ring. He would be smiling like he was remembering pleasant memories.

"Did something happen to her?" I ask afraid of the answer.  
"No, she's in Olympus." Dad replied.  
"If she's alive then why hasn't she been around?"  
"Charlie, Why don't you just start from the beginning." Billy said.

Dad took a deep breath and began, "Your mother had an argument with her father. She couldn't take it anymore so she transported herself to a random location. That location ended up being in Forks. I was at the diner just sitting in a booth. Your mom sat across from me. We began to talk and I just knew she was the one for me. Your mother told me what she was and I could of cared less. I love her. Goddess or not. We ended up getting married.

"Now, we fast forward to your birthday. Athena decided to finally talk to her father. While in Olympus, she gave birth to your sister Annabeth. When you were born, however, you were dead. Apollo and Artemis managed to revive you resulting in your hair being that color.

Your grandfather had reminded your mother that Gods cannot be with mortals so he gave her two days maximum. The day your mother left, she had Annabeth with her. Your sister was dropped off at Camp Half-Blood. You had to stay with me. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." I softly say.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell-" Dad paused. "You're not mad?"  
"No, I just found out my mother is alive and that I have a twin sister. How does it get better that?" I beam with joy.

The adults chuckle at my outburst.

"Hold on, if Athena is my mother then my grandfather is- uh, oh."

Only my father knows what I'm talking about. I called my grandpa a man whore. I hope he doesn't know.

Dad said it was time to go but I started to shake. Even though the monster is gone, I'm still scared. Billy said it was fine if I stayed the night. So I did. Billy and I were watching t.v. until I fell asleep on the couch. I had a dream about my mom and my sister.

**Please Read And Review!**


	13. Friends

**Hey Akuma here sorry for the long wait i keep losing my USB but found it again well anyways here the new chapter for you guys to enjoy**

**I Don't Own Twilight and Percy Jaskson**

Nothing else has happened since the incident with the cyclops. I haven't let my guard down, though. Dad made me carry the pen everywhere. I pleaded my Dad, Billy, Sue, Sam, and Emily to keep it a secret.

I came home late from work and I see someone sitting at the foot of the stairs. As soon as I close the truck door, Bella pops up next to me. I try to walk past her but she pulls my arm and tells me to wait. She takes me to the side of the house where the tree is. I attempt another escape but once again I'm pulled back.

"Would you listen to me!" She irritably yells.  
"Oh, so now you're talking to me."

I could feel like we're being watched. Like from a giant group or something. I crossed my arms and balled my fist.

"Just listen to me." She says more pleadingly.  
"Listen to what? Listen to you yell at me. Listen to you nag at me! Listen to you complain! You've been ignoring me a lot." My voice rising in anger.  
"I'm sorry I did that. I'm sorry I ignored you. There's been a lot going on and I was getting frustrated." Bella says in a sincere voice.

Now I regret getting mad at her.

"Look, if you're ever go out anywhere, I need to go with you. If you're coming home late, call me so I could pick you up." She held my shoulders.  
"First of all, the only places I go to is the diner, school, and Seth' house. Second, why do I have to do this?"  
"To make sure you're safe."  
"Why wouldn't I be safe? You should've seen me..." I trailed off.

_I can't tell her about the thing that came after me she'll think I'm nuts.__You should have seen me fight the cyclops with a golden pen that changes into a sword. I made a tree come out of nowhere with my hands and it smacked his face so he ran away.__Oh yeah, I'm also demigod. My mother-you're stepmother-is Athena __and __we ave a long lost sister who happens to be my twin.__Too bad you went to the party._

"'I should've seen you', what?"  
"Never mind. I lost my thought." I lied. "You don't have to worry about me, Bells. I'll be fine."

She mumbled that sounded something like, "That's exactly what Edward said."

"What was that?" I ask.  
"It's late. Let's go inside."

I face planted my bed in exhaustion. Yay, now my sister has to babysit me wherever I go outside the house. Isn't that just great? I changed into my pajamas and tried to sleep but I was having trouble. I grab my drawing pad, few color pencils, and my camera. Cool air rushed in when I opened the window. I sit on the window sill and close my eyes.

I open my eyes drawing random lines. The lines form a head with long hair, a face like mine. The hair is dark like Charlie's, the eyes are blue with hints of gray, the face is exactly like mine. This picture isn't me, though. It's my sister, Annabeth.

A howl sounded from the trees. It sounded close. My head snapped to the tree branch when I heard a 'hoot'. After I took a picture of the Great Horned Owl, it flew next to me. I brushed his feathers with my hand while he closed his eyes and relaxed.

"I wonder what it's like to fly."

April 23

I searched through the house only to find out that Dad already left for work and Bella is asleep in her room. I open the cupboard, grab a bowl, and place it on the counter. A spider crawled into the bowl so I started screaming my lungs out in fear. Bella came down in a rush and squashed it. As soon as I calmed down, she started to laugh at me. I smack her arm in annoyance.

"It's not funny, Bella! I'm deathly afraid of spiders!"  
"Okay, I'm sorry." She chuckles a little more. "Maybe, the spider wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday."  
"Oh, yeah. It's my birthday." I realize.  
"Yes it is. Happy birthday!" She hugged me. "Now, go upstairs and get dressed. We're going to Jacob's house."

[polyvore]

"Happy Birthday Alex!" Seth ran out and hugged me.  
"Thank you." I smiled.

There were tables outside. Everyone was here. Except the Cullens. Most importantly, my sister and my mom.

_Happy Birthday Annabeth! Wherever you are._

After receiving a few more birthday wishes, I sat and talked to everyone. Except my sister and Jacob. Seeing them together strangely annoyed me. But it's my birthday, I should be happy and that's what I'll be. I kick my boots off and got into the jumper. Yep, I said jumper. I don't care how old I am, I will jump in the jumper. Good thing I always wear shorts under whenever I wear a dress or skirt. Seth decided to follow my lead then Quil, Embry, Jared joined the fun.

"Cake!"

We started to push and shove each other to get to the exit. I was the last to get out which was a bad thing because Quil took my shoes. I chased him around until I finally caught up with him. He gave me my boots back, eventually. My dad and Sue took pictures of me while they sang "Happy Birthday". I absolutely adored the Hunger Games cake. I was smiling so big my cheeks were hurting. The flavor of the cake was chocolate and red velvet. I kept imagining that Peeta made the cake.

After I finished eating a slice of cake, it was time for me to open my presents.

Dad: "Happy Birthday! You're getting old."

[polyvore]

[polyvore]

My comment: "Oh my gosh! I love it! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Also, I'm 16. Not that old."

Bella: "Happy birthday sis."

[polyvore]

[polyvore]

My comment: "Best. Sister. Ever."

Sue: "Happy Birthday, sweetie"

[polyvore]

[polyvore]

My comment: "I'm so wearing these boots tomorrow."

Leah:" Happy Birthday, Lexi. By the way, I helped the guys pick something for you."

[polyvore]

[polyvore]

My comment: I had my eyes on this shirt and shorts for a long time. Thank you Lee-lee."

Seth: "A gift for my best friend, Spongebob."

[polyvore]

My comment: "Thank you, Patrick. You know me so well."

Emily: "Happy 16."

[polyvore]

My comment: "You have to take me shopping with you. I need to know where you get these amazing clothes from."

Sam: "Happy Birthday, Snow"

[polyvore]

My comment: "I think I fell in love. With the jacket."

Paul: "Happy Birthday."

[polyvore]

My comment: "'Stay Weird'. Challenge accepted."

Jared: "I thought this would be perfect you."

[polyvore]

My comment: "Hahahaha! I will forever be reminded of the day I ate a cupcake in front of your face."

Embry: "Happy Birthday!"

[Polyvore]

My comment: "Oh, I love wolves!"

Quil: "Seth, said you like Batman."

[Polyvore]

My comment: "Yes, I do like Batman. Thank you!"

Billy guided me outside away from everyone else. I sat down on a wooden bench as he stationed himself in front of me. He pulled something out from his jacket, placed it in my palm, and closed my hand.

"It was Sarah's ring."

[polyvore]

"Wow, it's beautiful." I admire the opal ring. "Billy, I can't take this. Rachel or Rebecca should have this."

I try to give the ring back but Billy pushes my hand back.

"Keep it. The girls are okay with it. Sarah would've wanted you to have it."

"Thank you."

I smile at the ring on my finger. I'm surprised it fits. We join the others inside the house but sadly it's this time we have to go home. I say goodbye, thanking everyone for celebrating my birthday with me and for the marvelous gifts. Dad and Bella are waiting in my truck as I get my sweater. I'm almost to the truck when someone calls my name. I face the person I never thought would talk to me.

"Jacob. Wha- what...?" I stammer.  
"For you."

He gives me a feathery object but when I hold it up in the air it's a dream-catcher. I had the huge, cheek hurting smile again. The dream-catcher had my favorite colors on it.

"Turn around."  
"Why?" I ask.  
"Just turn around."

I did as I was told and I feel something go around my neck. On the pendant is a wolf howling to the moon.

[polyvore]  
[polyvore]

"Thank you." I keep my eyes on the necklace.  
"Alex." He lifts my chin. "I was thinking maybe we should start over. As friends."  
"I'd liked that." I hug him. "Bye."  
"Bye."

I mount the truck with a smile on my face. I can't believe that happened. My face is probably as red as a tomato.

_What a day._

**_Please Read and review!_**


End file.
